


Joy and Fear

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a welcome addition, but Remus fears the unwelcoming times they've brought him into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy and Fear

The first time Harry left Lily's arms, she passed him onto James, who looked down at his son with the most love-stricken expression Remus had ever seen (and he'd seen a lot of them on James throughout the years). James then passed him to Sirius, his best man, his closest friend (though they usually tried not to play favorites in their group. Sirius' hands shook a little, then steadied, and he smiled when Harry made a quiet sound in his sleep. He then passed him to Remus, maybe because he loved him best, or maybe because Peter looked like he was about to hyperventilate.

"The first Marauder baby," Remus murmured, hugging baby Harry closer to make sure he wouldn't fall. "He's going to be a heartbreaker."

"And not the last," James said with a grin, utterly deserving of Lily's subsequent hex.

"It's their turn," she said, pointing at the rest of the gatherer group. "I expect all of you to have at least one playmate for Harry."

Sirius grinned. "Remus and I'll just get right on that."

Despite glaring at his lover, Remus couldn't think of a better thing than another child joining their little group, one as perfect as the little child in his arms. And yet, there was a war outside their peaceful hospital room, and despite this happy moment, he feared that there might just never be another Marauder baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
